Some Cream and Sugar
by prvampi
Summary: Hiccup prefers admiring the cute barista from afar, but her friend Astrid has other plans. Mix in some insecurity, a dash of drama from an ex, and top it off with strong, mutual(?) attraction, and what do you get? A day in the life of Hiccup. Order up! Fem!Hiccup/Human!Toothless Modern AU


"You're staring."

Hiccup blinked, momentarily pausing from nibbling on the end of her pencil to stare at her blonde friend. "Huh?"

Astrid smirked as she took a sip of her latte. Her blue eyes shined with mirth at the brunette's discomfort. "Your man-crush. You're staring at him again." At Hiccup's nervous glance, she sighed. "Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"I… It's not that simply," Hiccup said, twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger. "I can't just go up to him and… talk."

Astrid raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Sure you can. You just need to walk up to him and say words. Speak coherently." She suddenly grimaced. "Wait, you're right. You can't do that. I'm suddenly remembering the Eret Incident."

The petite brunette groaned and hid her face in her arms on the table. "Shut up. You promised we wouldn't speak of that."

"It wasn't that bad," Astrid said as she patted Hiccup's arm in a friendly manner. The sound of a blender rang out in the small café. The faint murmuring of voices added to the cozy atmosphere. "Besides, you could do with a man in your life."

Hiccup opened her mouth to retort when suddenly someone called out her name.

"I got an ice chai tea latte, no whip, and extra cinnamon for Hiccup!" a masculine voice called out over the noises in the coffee shop.

"Your boyfriend's calling you," Astrid whispered obnoxiously loud.

Hiccup glared at her before getting up and walking to the counter where the cute barista was patiently waiting for her to get her drink. She looked into hazel eyes and blushed. Why was he so cute?

"Hiccup?" the male asked, flashing her a smile. His shaggy, black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and he had small, gold hoop earrings in each ear.

"Um…" Hiccup didn't know earrings on a man could be so appealing.

"Here's your drink," the barista tried again. He tilted his head curiously as the brunette simply stood there, staring at something on the side of him. He slid the drink closer to her, offering her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes like it had before.

"I-I… Uh…" Hiccup squeaked when she was suddenly pushed aside. "Whoa!"

Astrid stood in front of the counter, looking the male over. "Listen," she squinted as she looked at his nametag, "Toothless." Her blue eyes looked up at him with a "Seriously?" expression but she refrained from commenting further. "My friend here thinks you're a hot piece of ass and she doesn't have the guts to ask you out."

Hiccup gasped, utterly mortified at the words coming out of her friend's mouth. "Astrid, stop!" she hissed, trying to cover the blonde's mouth.

Astrid pushed her aside, holding her at arm's length as she promptly ignored the brunette. We're having a party tonight. Why don't you come along? Throw back a few beers and hang out?"

Hiccup glared at the blonde before looking at Toothless who had a pensive look on his face. "I'm so sorry. She just can't mind her own busin-"

"It sounds like fun," Toothless said. He grinned at the gaping brunette. He dried his hands on the green apron he wore as he glanced at the clock. "I get off of work around five. I can come by afterward."

Astrid smirked, putting her arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Perfect. The party's at seven but it won't be in full swing until eight. That should give you plenty of time to get droolworthy."

Toothless chuckled, giving her a mock hurt look. "You mean I'm not already?"

Hiccup blinked owlishly when Astrid reached into her pocket, retrieving the brunette's green cellphone. "Put your number in here," Astrid said as she handed the phone to the barista. The look Hiccup received from the man caused her cheeks to burn bright with a blush.

"Do I get your number too?" Toothless asked the silent brunette coyly, letting his hazel eyes roam over Hiccup's petite frame. By the look of satisfaction on his face, it was easy to see that he liked what he saw.

"O-Of course," Hiccup said as she watched him type in his number. When she had her phone back in her hand, she sent him a quick text. "There. Now you have my number too," she said, looking at him shyly.

"Great. I'll see you tonight then." Toothless looked over his shoulder when one of his coworkers called his name. "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you," he said with a smile that made Hiccup's heart flutter in girlish delight.

Grabbing her drink, Hiccup let Astrid lead her back to their table to grab their stuff before they began walking back to their dorm. Taking a sip of her beverage, the brunette sighed. "I can't believe you did that."

Astrid inspected her manicured nails as they waited at a crosswalk. "I got tired of watching you pine over a guy in solitude. You were coming off as pathetic."

"B-But, I don't have a chance with him!" Hiccup whined.

"Oh _Puh-lease_! He was so checking you out." She looked at the shorter girl, raising a brow. "We need to make you look hot."

Hiccup blinked, drinking her iced latte. "Me? I don't exactly fall under the 'hot' category, Astrid."

Her friend scoffed. "You hide your figure under those oversized clothes of yours."

"I like being comfortable!" the brunette huffed.

"You hide your figure," Astrid countered back.

"I don't have a figure," Hiccup pouted.

"Oh for the love of- Look, we're going back to my place and getting a hot outfit for you. That way you can impress your not-so-secret crush, and maybe have some amazing, passionate, world-shattering sex!"

Hiccup blushed and ducked her head when onlookers turned their attention to the two women. "Would you shut up?!" she hissed between clenched teeth. She sighed a moment later. Astrid was too persistent sometimes. "Fine. But nothing too revealing," she said in defeat.

"Great! Let's go!" Astrid said as she grabbed the smaller woman's hand and practically dragged Hiccup back to her apartment. "We're gonna make you drop dead _gorgeous_!"

Hiccup sighed. "I regret this already…"

Dark-phoenix: I'm back with a short, little…whatever this is! I was thinking of leaving this as is but I'm not very sure. Let me know what you think!


End file.
